sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Onyx
Personality Initially, Onyx is cold-hearted and brutal. He's quick to battle and punishing those who stand in his way. A natural born strategist, he leads his army in search of conquering everything he sees. He just can't remember why. Full of rage, he sees everyone (either on his side or not) as either a wall to break or a weapon to use. He gives no thought to the soldiers in his army, even killing one of his generals for failing him. 'Post-Trickster' After learning that the last thousand years of his life have been for someone else, Onyx goes through an identity crisis and pulls a 180; joining Lee as a hero. This version of him is a lot more relaxed, sleeping whenever things get slow. He's often very stubborn and obnoxious, rarely helping Lee in everyday life and more often than not insulting him. Whereas Lee wants to spend time with his family, Onyx just wants to stay home and sleep. This makes their shared mind an interesting place. But just like his partner, Onyx has a second side. Vigilant yet unemotive, he forms a more rational side to the duo. Brave as a possible psychopath, he's ready to take the hurt to evil. As opposed to his normal state, the duo act as one in combat. Appearance While his true form is never seen, lost in time and finite memory He displays various forms in canon, however. 'Onyx Unleashed' He appears as a tailless fox with medium grey fur. His ears, forearms, lower legs are all black. He has burning red eyes, a white hedgehog muzzle with fur tufts sticking out the side. Two tufts rest atop his ears, seeming to snuff out the light around them. 'Clothing' He wears a white, sleeveless shirt, a black bandanna with tails that act as tendrils, black pants and simple sneakers with a white stripe through the middle and black outer sections. 'Conquer of Eurish' During this era, Onyx resembles a shapeless, black cloud with glowing red eyes. Powers *'Shapeshifting': Being made of a shadow-like energy, Onyx can morph his body into different forms and shapes. *'Faux Teleportation': By converting fully into shadows, Onyx can move across large distance with extreme speed. A well-lit area disables his ability to do so. *'Damage Resistance': While normally a solid form, he can shift between that and shadows. If he turns into shadow before an enemy hits him, the attack is null. Weaknesses *'Light Based abilities' *'Light in General' History The being known as Onyx came to be in a plane of existence called "The Realm of The Ancients". As he was one of the energy beings (called Ancients in later years) residing in the realm, he had control over shadows and as a child, was always feared. But all this changed when an elder ancient formed a friendship with the shadow-being. The Lonely God Onyx woke up in the real world, his memories of the realm wiped. Over time, he found out he had gained several minions to help him on his unknown journey. His task was delivered into his mind by a mysterious voice: Conquer Mobius. He made his way across Eurish, the known world at that point. The army marched its way to the front gates of Oxmire: Capital city of Eurish. He faced off against Dryden and Kyrstyen, a guard and an outcast. Using the Sword of Light and Kyrstyen's pyrokinesis, the dark lord was defeated and banished to yet another pocket zone. A Last Attempt After several hundred years and tries at freeing himself with various outside forces, such as certain would-be conquerors, Onyx decided he'd send one of his own to free him, Psyon attempted to capture a promising trio of Light Chaos users, eventually going to Mobotropolis City and taking control of the chaos users there, Luminious the Armadillo to further his control. This plan was foiled by a group of kids who wielded various powers against Psyon's army. In the end, the portal allowing Onyx to come through was destroyed by Lee Prower, unknowingly absorbing Onyx into himself. Psyon's control was broken when Luminious gave herself up, and Onyx used his last bit of power to kill Psyon for his failure. Over the next few months, Lee sank into depression enforced by Onyx's presence. When his body began changing into Nanites, Lee ran away, causing his family to come after him. The effects were neutralized and Amber entered the hybrid's life. Onyx tried to turn Lee against the android, and it was easy: Lee was angry at the world and himself and everything. And so the Ancient Darkness waited for the right moment. Lee came into contact with the Master Emerald, unleashing Onyx. He spawned in his remaining four minions (Azul, Pourpe, Verde and Rosado), turned into a massive dragon form and began siege on Mobius once more. He made sure (or so he thought) that Lee was taken out of the picture. The remaining Prowers put up a fight against the army belonging to him, but even they couldn't stop the force. Amber tried to take on Onyx himself and was beaten to a pulp, Link removed her from the battlefield as the darkness began to win. Lee returned, but gone was the angry weakling. He transformed into Leoht, another Ancient wielding Light, and went toe-to-toe with Onyx. But as Lee was in control and not Leoht, Onyx found it simple to defeat him. Lee flew off and assembled an old government mechanical titan, named Gyakushu. The combined might gave Lee a much needed level of assistance, and for a while it seemed Onyx was beaten. As a final attack, Onyx swung his claw up through Gyakushu's torso, but upon touching him, Lee absorbed the energy of the dark lord; forever fusing Onyx's energy into his soul. 'Bright New Day' Lee constructs a Nanite suit capable of replicating the universe jumping powers of Azul. Only to find out that Azul is still alive, sparking a chase across the multiverse. (This area is unfilled, as the RPs making up BND aren't finished) 'Homecoming/Dark Tomorrow' Returning home from their excursion into the multiverse, the shadow being was dragged into a mystery aimed for Lee. It led to a tower in the center of Mobotropolis, a tower belonging to Onyx's partner's father. Entering the building, the two were instantly knocked out by a hooded figure wielding a crystalline swingblade. They awoke, strapped to a large machine, with the DT-1 plugged in next to them. The hooded figure was standing nearby, flipping switches and aligning dials. Lee shouted for an explanation. The figure took his hood off, revealing his name to be Zero the Bushdog. He then went on to explain: Back in the time when Onyx first appeared, a cult formed around the idea of him. This cult believed that he was the true lord of the universe, and must be treated as such. But they knew that Onyx was energy, and would be strongest in a willing host. So a bloodline was decided upon to host Onyx when he returned. Zero was the latest in this line, but Lee had wound up with him instead. After this, Zero felt like his life meant nothing, he just moped around: but then something amazing happened. A being known as The Trickster reached out to him, telling Zero he could have back the glory that he was destined to have, if he released him. Zero spent the next 9 months gathering allies and putting himself in a position where his plan could be completed. Savage the Tiger arrived, acting as Zero's sentry while he brought The Trickster into the normal world. Link, Amber and Cassie showed up just as the machine was turned on. The Trickster was unleashed. The entity revealed he had been the one to awaken Onyx hundreds of years ago, and brought him out to request his services again. Onyx refused, standing against The Trickster, and was re-trapped inside Lee. Lee managed to turn the table, however, gathering his strength and using his connection to the Ancients (cracking his soul in the process) to bring Leoht out. The two Ancients battled, Link and Savage fought and Lee vanished. The duo found themselves floating in what seemed to be familiar, then thousands of voices flooded their shared mind. In an instant, Onyx felt Lee's power surge as something immensely powerful was unlocked. Then everything went white again. Upon returning, The Trickster realized this was all going down the drain, and decided to just end all the threats at once. He opened a portal to the void, which began sucking everything in, Leoht grabbed hold of The Trickster, flying into the portal and closing it behind them. Savage was taken out by Link, who used Jadeite for the first time. Zero panicked, but kept it to himself, intent on doing as much damage as possible on the way out. He watched the girl Lee cared for, Amber, get stabbed by Zero. The shock that his partner felt wormed into Onyx like a parasite, triggering something different in him. Lee ran to her, kneeling at her side. Onyx had done things like this to hundreds of people; so why did this girl seem so special. Why did she stir up emotion in the dark, cold heart of the would-be conqueror. Then suddenly, the necklace Lee had given her glowed, and the dying android surged back to life. Lee stood up, the same bravery and heroism Onyx sensed in him when they had fought returning, and turned to Zero. The two fought, evenly matched with one another, until a massive "boom" sound echoed through the tower. Zero and Savage were both gone; Team Traverser had two new enemies. Onyx, however, had found a new purpose. The plan to conquer everything... it wasn't his plan. Nothing he'd done as long as he could remember was his plan. The God of Darkness had lost everything he thought was real. But Lee, his family, could change that. From now on, Onyx would be the darkness that was needed to preserve the light. Relationships Good *Lee Prower: The second member of the infamous Dark Bois, Lee and Onyx get along fairly well, during the moments where they aren't arguing. On a more serious note, the two do confide in each other, and won't hesitate to help their soulmate, showing a softer side of the two. They aren't afraid to show this affection towards each other, but are ultimately little more than non-blood-brothers. Bad * Neutral * Category:Good Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities